Dunia penuh Paralise
by hanaakaisirayuki
Summary: Dunia penuh kejutan Prolog Di sebuah hutan terdapat evil bernama, Zuki, dan Arte... mereka penjaga hutan terlarang. Setiap orang yang mau memasuki hilang nyawanya, dikarenakan terlalu kuat. Hanya ke empat ke statria yang bisa bersama dengan teman-temannya di dunia paralise.
1. Chapter 1

Babak baru di dunia paralise

Aktor dan aktris: Kilua, Hadest, Ken, Riu, dan Ai

kami adalah team kepercayaan raja paralise dan ratu paralise tugas kami memusnahkan monster, ya seprti pembasmi sih. tapi ini monster nya di dunia game kami lah pemain tangguh yang hidup di game berabat-abat.

"Ai... kamu cewek seorang lo di sini." Kata Hadest yang mencemaskan abangnya.

"Okasan sudah bilang, kakak Hadest ga boleh sendirian." Menggenggam tangan Hadest.

"Kak Hadest, Kak Riu, Kak Kilua... kita mau kemana?" kata Ai, merinding.

"Mau melawan monster buat naikkan level..."Ujar kilua.

"Haduh untung aku punya healing spirit."

Tiba-tiba mereka sudah di hajar sebuah monster ayam anak buahnya Zuki dan Arte...

Petok...petok...petok...

"Ai... kamu minggir..." ujar Ken yang tidak mau melihat cewek yang ikut rombongannya terluka.

"Kilua kamu bisa melacak, berapa level ayam ini." Ujar si Hadest.

"Kalau menurutku 50:50 lah ga seberat Rajanya." Kata Kilua.

"Ken kamu pemanah kan?,tolong panah arah jam 12 itu ada diamond dan makanan buat kita pergi."

Ujar si Hadest.

"Level segini paling hanya 50 coin kalau mau dapat makanan level 100 pengawal monsternya." Ujar Ken, dengan memanah ke kepala monster ayam.

Cring...cring...Cring...

Level anda mendapatkan skor 10 mau lanjut level berikutnya.

"Nee.. Onii-san lenganmu berdarah tu kena spellnya..." Ujar Ai.

"Udah gue bilang jangan remehin monster, liat tuh jadinya." Kata Riu.

Perjalanan... masih lama... mereka berlima berjalan memburu buruan dari Sapi sampai binatang lainnya demi mendapatkan makanan.

"Kita ke desanya Riu dulu yu, mau nukarkan point" Kata Ken.

"Riu trnasfer kita dong." Ken pun merayu Riu dengam mata berparas menawan.

"Asem lo, emang lo pikir gue Yaoi apa." Ujar Riu.

\- di desa-

"Udah nyampai tu mau ke rumah ku atau nginap di motel... nginap mahal lo mending ke rumah ku." Ujar Riu.

"Oniisan nginap di rumah Riu Oniisan ya... ya, ya.!" Mata Ai mulai menunjukkan puppy eyes.

\- di rumah Riu-

"Halo Riu... apa kabar ini teman mu ya dari berbagai desa." Kata mika-chan.

"Kenalkan Ini kakakku, dia sebagai asisten pribadi ayah... yah gue hanya seorang cowok ga berminat meneruskan usaha ayah." Ujar Riu dengan bahasa malasnya.

"Yoroshiku Obachan... Yoroshiku Onee-chan..." AI, Ken, Hadest dan Kilua pun menyapa dan saling berbaur satu sama lain.

"Mana... Otou-sama , Nee, Onee-sama?"Kata Riu.

"Ada masalah... raksasanya meminta tumbal setiap desa..." Kata Mika-chan.

"Haduh... itu kalau ke hutan bisa malam lebih baik istirahat saja, teman-teman!" Ujar Riu.

"Onee.. ini di tukar dapat berapa ya...?" Ujar Hadest.

"Itu, paling ga dapat apa-apa." Kata Mika-chan.

"Onii-san sini ku sembuhkan... heal..." Kata Ai.

"Ai... ingat... jangan asal-asal menggunakan kekuatanmu... besok misinya lebih sulit dari pada yang tadi."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dangeun Project

Aktor dan aktris: Kilua, Hadest, Ken, Riu, dan Ai

"Kilua... bangun... hadeh... jadi ga nih kita ke hutan..." Hadest membangunkan kilua.

"Hmmm... Pergi ...lagi... kita ke danguen dulu cari karavan ya..." Kata Kilua.

"Kakak... udahlah, yang lainnya pada capek..." Ujar Ai.

"Heh... kok ribut-ribut sih..." Kata Ken.

"Iya... kilua ayoo... kalau ga mau ikut kemarin di markas..." Ujar Si Riu.

"Baik-baik, aku kemas-kemas dulu..." Kata Kilua.

"Ken... ada bahaya raksasa minta tumbal cepat kamu ke hutan." Kata Mika-chan.

"Riu... panah siapkan, Kilua... Pedang siapkan, Hadest... Sarung tinju ada kan..." Ujar Ken.

"Oke... Ai... tugasmu, bila ada team terluka buka kotak obat dan sembuhkan pakai magicmu." Ujar Ken.

"Beres, kak" Ai hormat sama ketua team.

\- di hutan dungeoun satu-

"Haduh... sampai juga transportnya..." Ujar Kilua.

"Kilua... awas ada monster ular." Ken mengelakkan sasaran ular.

Jleb... terkena pinggang ... Ken muntah darah

"Kak Ken..." Teriak Ai.

"Ai... kamu bantu kak ken, biar onii-san membasmi ular." Ujar, Hadest.

"Pantom... serangan cakra... coba dengan serangan pertahanan." Ujar Hadest.

Level Battle 70% point naik.

"Levelnya tinggi Hadest, itu 100% ini adalah induknya raksasa..."kata Kilua.

"Hebat... Hades...uhuk...uhuk..." Ujar Ken, terbata-bata.

"Kak Ken, pejam ya ini agak sakit. Aku mau membuang racunnya." Kata Ai.

"Kak Riu punya pinset dan baskom ga atau semacamnya, kan kaka biasa bawa." Ujar Ai.

"Punya, untuk apa?" Ujar Riu.

"Aku mau mengeluarkan racun ular di pinggang kak Ken, peredaran darah di pinggang udah ku hentikan." Ujar Ai.

"Kak hadest gimana ularnya udah musnah... udah... bisa minta dagingnya tidak buat buang racunnya." Kata Ai.

"Eh, emang bisa?" kata Hadest, tidak percaya.

"Buat sebagai senjata, aku ubah dia menjadi beku ..." Ujar Ai.

"Sling, Sring... daging ular berubah menjadi senjata antibodi racun..." Ai mengeluarkan kekuatannya sebenarnya.

"Jangan heran, adikku peri salju dia bisa merubah salju menjadi air ... ai jadi salju, sedangkan aku hanya dewa penjaga neraka." Ujar Hadest.

Slubbb

Seekor ular yang mau menyerang di kalahkan oleh Ai, sekaligus.

"Ai... gomen kak, inilah wujudku Yandare." Darah ular berceceran, wajah Ai terkena Darah Ular.

"Kak... pegang kan Kak ken, aku mau mengeluarkan racunnya."Ujar AI.

"Kak Ken, maaf ya ini sedikit sakit. " Kata Ai.

Jlub

Ai... mengeluarkan racun dari tubuh Ken.

"Uhukk...uhukkk... Ai... maka...sih..." Ujar Ken, terbata-bata.

"Kak Ken sabar tenang kak, jangan bicara dulu." AI... mengobati luka ken dengan mantra sampai luka ken tertutup dan menutupi pakai tperban.

"Gimana Kilua apa monster Ayam dapat." Ujar Hadest.

"Dapat, tenang saja aku dan Riu ahli melacak kelemahan musuh." Ujar Kilua.

#gomen ya Ffnya sedikit gaje. Dan agak typo.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kondisi Ken yang memburuk

Pemain: Kilua, Ken, Hadest, Riu dan Ai.

Di posisi yang paling sulit, adalah cinta. Ai, cinta pertamanya pada Ken. Adikku Ai, pernah bertemu Ken di saat sekolah army. Entah, dari mana Si Ken bisa suka dengan adikku. Padahal dia baru pertama kali bertemu, ya meski dia ketemu di sekolah tiap hari. Si Ken adalah seniornya, dia satu angkatan dengan ku. Dan disinilah yang tersulit disaat monster muncul, adikku dihadapi di lema antara harus perang atau menolong Ken.

"Ai... kakak... tidak ...apa-apa." Kata Ken dengan suara lemasnya, dia berkata tidak apa-apa untuk membuat Ai Tegar dan Kuat di saat musuh menyerang.

"Kak Ken bakka, jangan berbicara kalau Kak Ken mau meninggalkanku di saat war dengan dengan monster." Ujar Ai dengan menangis keras di depan Ken dan yang lainnya.

"Ai... biar aku yang membawa Ken ke rumahku, kamu sama Hadest dan Kilua saja." Ujar Riu, menggopoh Ken yang terluka parah.

"Makasih...Riu... uhuk...uhuk... mungkin ...kondisi ku yang lemah." Ken berterima kasih, dia masih lemah kehilangan banyak darah pasca operasi mendadak di saat perang.

"Ai...minna aku pamit dulu, aku akan transport ke desa." Kata Riu.

"Hati-hati kak, Kak Ken juga hati-hati..." Kata Ai, dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Udah Ai, Ken akan baik-baik saja setelah tiba di desa." Ujar Kilua.

\- di desa-

"Hensin..." Riu ke desa dengan menggunakan jurus transportasi supernaturalnya.

"Ayah... Ibu... Onee-sama...tolong panggil tabit." Kata Riu, degan napas ngosh-ngosan.

"Ada apa nak, Ken mengeluarkan banyak darah. Dia kemarin di sembuhkan oleh Ai, kondisinya kemarin sudah membaik...tiba-tiba sore hari ngedrop, denyut nadinya lemah. Kata Ai, Ken mengeluarkan banyak darah. Pasca operasi mendadak, pas mengeluarkan racun di tubuh Ken." Riu membaringkan sahabatnya yang lemas, dia berharap tabib datang.

\- di hutan-

"Berapa kelemahan dia ai?" Tanya si Kilua dan Hadest.

"50:50 kak, kelemahan terbesarnya di ulu hatinya dan jantung." Ai, mengecek kelemahan lawan dengan kaca mata pengecek kekuatan dan kelemahan lawan.

"Okey Kilua, aku bagian Jantung dan kamu Kilua bagian Ulu hatinya." Ujar Hadest mengeluarkan katananya, dan bersiap menyerang bagian jantung monster Ayam berkepala Ular.

"Kena kamu, hiaaaa. Rasakan pedang zenpaku petir." Teriak Hadest, dengan semangat tempurnya.

Jleebbb

Jantung monster terkena katana, monster kekuatannya berkurang 50:50 persis yang di katakan Ai kepada Hadest dan Kilua.

"Busur dewa api, rasakan monster." Kilua memanah bagian hati monster Ayam itu.

Jlebbb

Monster sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan tidak bernyawa lagi. Monster mulai pecah menjadi abu.

"Oni-san, ambil poin itu dan bonus perlengkapan perang." Ujar Ai, dan ai mulai sempoyongan.

"Kak... aku...kehabisan tenaga." Ai, pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dia kehabisan tenaga semenjak menyembuhkan luka Ken.

Hadest menangkap adiknya dengan spontan, dan membaringkan Ai.

"Ai, makan buah ini. Aku kemarin membeli di desanya Riu. Kata petani buah ini memulihkan energi wanita." Kata Hadest, sambil menyuapkan buah aneh yang di tangannya.

"Uhuk... buah apa ini kak, rasanya aneh sekali." Kata Ai, yang menyeringit kepaitan. Ini perpaduan jahe dan kunyit Ai." Hadest meminumkan adiknya air gula, supaya obat yang dia suapi ke adiknya tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Ayo pulang, misi kita selesai hari ini." Kata Kilua yang dari tadi juga kelelahan.

"Okey...baiklah... ayo pulang kak." Kata AI, yang terbata-bata karena masih lemas.

"Okey.. aku serahkan semuanya pada sang ahli transport. Inilah dia Kilua." Kata Hadest sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ada apa." Kilua sudah tahu bahwa si Riu pulang jadi dia pasti yang suruh transport ke desa, Kilua tau temannya Hadest punya rasa malas menjelajah hutan untuk sampai ke desa.

#akhirnya ada ide buat cerita Battle di FF author, maaf bila masih typo. Author masih belajar.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Indahnya di desa abadi yang serba sederhana

Aktor dan aktris : Ai, Ken, Hadest, Kilua dan Riu

Warning: Rate M, bahasa masih kurang rapi, banyak typo dan agak gaje ceritanya

SMS

Telepon ()

Pemandangan di desanya Riu sungguh indah, terdapat taman untuk bersantai dan pohon sakura yang membuat suasana menjadi asri. Hari ini kami berempat menginap di rumah Riu, karena kondisi sahabat kami Ken yang sakit dan belum sadar dari komanya. Banyak ruko dan tempat memancing ikan di desanya Riu, Kakakku Hadest pergi ke tempat pemancingan menambah point buat membeli pistol merek ternama yaitu pistol R-80 buatan Zan. Zan adalah kakak tingkat kami di markas militer, dia yang mengajari kami bela diri, memanah, dan menembak. Tapi Zen sudah meninggal, ketika kami masih belum saling mengenal Zen tertusuk oleh raksasa jahat yang ada di hutan.

"Hei... Ai, kamu tidak mau sarapan dulu." Tegas Hadest yang berteriak dari ruko seberang.

"Kakak, aku lagi membantu ibunya Kak Riu dan kakaknya Kak Riu memasak di dapur. Lagian, Kak Ken belum sembuh benar dan kondisinya masih lemah." Tegas Ai, yang menyapu halaman rumah Riu.

"Baiklah, kakak mau berburu rusa dulu ya. Hati-hati." Tegas Ai, yang sedang membereskan sampah dan menyiram tanaman di rumah Riu.

Ketika Ai sedang menyapu tanaman, Ibunya kak Riu memanggil. Kondisi Kak Ken membaik dan Ken Sadar Dari komanya.

"Ai, Ken sudah membaik. Dia sudah sadarkan diri." Tegas Ibunya Kak Riu yang memanggil ku dari Kamarnya Riu.

"Baik aunt, aku akan ke sana." Ai membereskn kerjaanya dan berlari menuju ruang tamu.

Tap...Tap...

"Kak Ken, kamu baik-baik saja?" Ai, menangis sambil memeluk Ken yang sudah sadar dari Komanya. Ia menanyakan kondisi Ken yang memburuk waktu itu.

"Ai, kamu kenapa?. sudah jangan menangis, aku sudah sembuh jadi kemana Kak Hadest dan lainnya." Ken memeluk Ai untuk menenangkan Ai yang sedang cemas, dan menanyakan di mana teman-temannya.

"Mereka pergi mancing ikan, lalu pergi berburu rusa." Tandas Ai, yang sedang panik. Ai memeluk Ken dan mengompres Ken yang masih lemah.

"Memancing dimana?, kalau Kak Ken pikir-pikir desanya Kak Riu tidak ada tempat pemancingan." Tanya Ken, Ken merasa aneh selama dia di tempat Riu tidak pernah menemui pemancingan.

"Kak Ken mengingatkan ku sama Kak Zen, dia baik dan tampan seperti Kakak juga. Tapi sayang kami telat menolongnya, Kakak terpukul mendengar sahabatnya mati." Ai mengingat bahwa kejadian Ken sama seperti kejadian Zen, waktu itu Zen tidak bisa tertolong saat Ai berusia 6 Tahun. Ai adalah anak didiknya Zen sekaligus juniornya Zen.

"Sudah, aku tidak akan mati meninggalkanmu. Apakah misi kita masih banyak, Ai?" Ken menenangkan Ai yang sedang gelisah, lalu Ken bertanya apakah misi sebagai warior masih banyak.

"Masih Kak, tapi kami menunggu kakak sembuh dulu baru kami pergi bersama kakak ke hutan." Kata Ai yang sedang mengompres Ken dan mengecek jantung Ken

#di Ruang Tamu

"Ai, aku pulang bawa ikan dan bawa rusa. Kamu di mana?"

Hadest, Riu dan Kilua habis berburu dan memancing ikan. Mereka membawa daging dan ikan buat sarapan dan makan siang mereka. Mereka juga membawa koin dan sayuran dari ruko.

#Di kamar Riu

"Kak Hadest, aku di kamar Kak Riu. Aku sedang mengompres dan mengecek denyut nadi kak Ken."

Ai berterika dari kamar Riu.

#di ruang Tamu

Riu, Hadest, Kilua kamu bertiga mandi dulu. Mama sudah siapkan air panas dan tempat mandi.

"Baik, Aunt. Ayo Kilua dan Riu." Jawab Hadest dengan tidak sopan, yah mau bagaimana lagi Hadest kalau urusan mandi nomer satu.

"Heh Hadest, kamu kok yang duluan yang punya rumah aku dan yang menyuruh mandi ibuku." Tandas Riu dengan nada kesal, yah hadest emang selalu buat kesal temannya apa lagi adeknya.

"Maaf, hehehe badanku habisnya gerah pas berburu tapi lumayan dapat banyak koin dan makanan buat di masak." Hadest meminta maaf Riu, kalau dia tidak sengaja berbuat tidak sopan pada tuan rumah.

Cling...

Jam tangan Kilua berbunyi.

"Halo, ada apa ayah?"

(Kamu di mana nak?, ayah khawatir kamu saki atau terluka.)

Aku, di rumah Riu di desa abadi. Ken Terluka parah jadi aku menginap di rumah Riu.

("Oh, syukurlah. Ibumu nanti mengirimmu pill, Pill itu isinya buah-buahan dan obat herbal. Di desa abadi kamu bawakan alat pengubah kapsul jadi makanan.")

Aku bawa, tenang saja jangan khawatir.

(Oke sampai jumpa)

Klik...

"Siapa Kilua?" Tanya Riu yang cemas ada apa dengan Si kilua yang tiba-tiba menjawab telepon di jamnya. Yah, baru kali ini Kilua menjawab pesan atau Telephone dengan cepat. Biasanya Kilua bilang, ah itu tidak penting mungkin dari tukang service atau tukang jam.

"Ayahku, biasa kalau aku tidak pulang pasti dia cemas. Padahal aku sudah mengirimnya pesan, aku pulang mungkin sebulan lagi." Tandas Kilua yang mengecek jamnya, apakah pesan yang dia kirim gagal atau tidak sampai ke nomer ayahnya.

"Haduh, benarkan. Pulsa di jamku habis, lupa aku minta isikan ayahku." Tandas Kilua yang mengirim kode lewat ayahnya, yah jam Kilua emang canggih bisa seperti hologram.

"Ayah, belikan aku pulsa. Hihihi pulsaku habis, di desa abadi tidak ada merek pulsa seperti jamku." Teriak Kilua, kilua berbicara lewat hologram di jam tangannya.

(Nanti ya, setelah ayah rapat dengan kepala desa Alfaka)

"Oke yah, -hati." Kilua menutup jamnya.

"Ayo, kita mandi dari pada bahas jam. Mending mandi, udah itu kita jenguk Ken." Ucap si ahli transport yang sok kemoderan.

#DI Kamar Riu

"Kak Ken, Jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu belumsembuh benar, tidur saja nanti Kak Hadest dan yang lainnya ke kamar." Ucap Ai, yang sedang menggandeng Ken yang berjalan.

"Iya, tuan putri. Makasih atas bantuannya, aku akan baring." Ucap Ken, yang mencium Ai.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Aktor dan aktris : Ken, Kilua, Hadest, Ai dan Riu.

Warning: Rate M,bahasa masih kacau, dan banyak typo

Crosever

DLDR

Jodoh itu tidak bisa ditebak, saat dalam tugas, saat main game, saat latihan. Seorang gadis yang mungil rambut silver bermata biru emerlad, sedang dilanda cinta. Tapi karena cinta, membuat dia bingung entah tugas apa yang akan perbuat. Jika dia meninggal lelaki pujaannya berambut biru tua bermata biru emerlad juga, lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya. Ai yang cemas karena Ken belum sembuh menyuruh lelaki pujaannya itu istirahat.

"Kak, aku mau tanya. Kenapa kakak bisa suka padaku?"

"Kenapa ya?, mungkin takdir kali. Kalau kamu kenapa?."

"Ntah tidak tau kak, kenapa Ai bisa suka sama kakak?."

Gadis berambut silver yang memakai gaun putih dan celana panjang putih itu bersandar ke lelaki pujaannya, ia bangga ken sudah sembuh. Tapi perjalanannya tertunda karena ken kehabisan darah.

"Hello, friend. Udah sembuh?" Si Hadest menyapa temannya yang sedang berbaring di kamar. "Ai, kamu mandi dulu. Ini kakak belikan baju buatmu. Seharusya pacarnya yang membelikan, tapi malah kakak kandungnya." Ucap Hadest dengan menyindir temannya yang lagi sakit.

"Hadest, Si ken kan lagi sakit. Jadi mana bisa dia beli pakaian untuk Ai." Sahut si Kilua dengan nada angkuhnya, dia tidak tau kalau si Hadest sedang bercanda dengan Ken.

"Sudahlah,kakak ku sudah menyediakan makanan. Sedangkan, ibuku dan ayahku lagi sibuk rapat desa." Ucap Riu.

"Hadest, aku mau tanya. Kamu sama Ai kok beda ya. Ai, itu cantik, perhatian, manis, dan baik hati. Udah itu pintar." Ken membalas sindiran Hadest yang membuat Ken tersinggung.

"Mungkin, Orang tuanya pas lahirkan Hadest belum ada uang kali." Sahut Kilua dengan nada semangatnya, dia tau kalau begini membuat si Hadest makin memerah.

"Ehem-ehem, puaskah kalian berdua berbicara tentang diriku?. Oh ya, Ken sebaiknya kamu istirahat. Kalau Ai sempat nangis, aku ga akan izinkan kamu makan malam berdua dengannya lagi." Ucap Hadest dengan Nada ketus.

Kamar Riu begitu tampak nyaman sehingga Ken beristirahat dengan santai, Kilua, Riu dan Hadest sedang asyik berganti baju mereka. Ai,sedang asyik bermanja-manja dengan tubuhnya di pemandian perempuan milik kakaknya Riu.

"Oh, Iya aku mau menyetel lagu kesukaan ku dulu. Lagu barat." Ai menutupi badannya dengan baju yang berbahan lembut dan ia segera menyetel lagu.

Ai memutar lagu di jam tangannya yang canggih, ia mengeluarkan shampo dan sabun mandinya yang wangi.

Klik lagu yang ia putar pun mengeluarkan nada yang indah.

I Wanna Love You Forever"

You set my soul at ease

Chased darkness out of view

Left your desperate spell on me

Say you feel it too

I know you do

I've got so much more to give

This can't die, I yearn to live

Pour yourself all over me

And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees

[CHORUS]

I wanna love you forever

And this is all I'm asking of you

10,000 lifetimes together

Is that so much for you to do?

Cause from the moment that I saw your face

And felt the fire in your sweet embrace

I swear I knew.

I'm gonna love you forever

My mind fails to understand

What my heart tells me to do

And I'd give up all I have just to be with you

and that would do

I've always been taught to win

And I never thought I'd fall

Be at the mercy of a man

I've never been

Now I only want to be right where you are.

[CHORUS]

In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no

Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday

Cause when I'm with you there's nowhere else

That I would ever wanna be no

I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you

Loving me ... I'm gonna love

[CHORUS]

"Haduh, enaknya. Aku tidak bisa bermandi ria lagi. Sejak aku dan kakakku bertugas membasmi monster di hutan." Ai berendam di bak yang berisikan bunga dan kamar mandi yang di hiasi lilin aroma terapi.

"Ai, cepat mandinya. Kakakmu dan yang lain sudah menunggu di ruang bawah." Ucap Kakaknya Riu di depan pintu. "Kak, apakah kakak tidak mandi juga?. Oh ya, kalau urusan pakaian jangan urusinnya, biar aku saja." Ucap Ai, yang sedang berkemas dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Di ruang makan, Ken dan yang lainnya asik mengobrol. Riu sedang asyik membaca buku level memanahnya. Hadest sedang memakan roti dengan lahap, maklum Hadest kalau makan tidak sopan dibandingkan dengan temannya.

Tak...Tak...,langkah Ai turun dari tangga. Ai memakai Gaun pink dan syal merah. Cuaca di desanya Riu dingin bagaikan kutub. Hari ini hujannya sungguh deras.

"Wow, kamu ada acara apa?. Aku sampai heran dulu di rumah kamu sleboran dan ga karuan." Ucap Hadest dengan katanya yang tidak bisa di jaga.

"Kakak, kalau berani bicara itu lagi. Liat saja, pulang ke kayangan aku tidak akan memberimu cara memainkan jam tanganku." Ancam Ai, ia mengeluarkan es dari tubuhnya. Cuaca di ruangan tambah sejuk, karena ketika Ai marah atau emosi tenaganya tidak bisa di kontrol.

"Ehem-ehem, Ai ku yang manis ayo makan." Ucap Ken yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Kak Ken, kenapa kamu keluar?. Oh iya, siapa yang membelikan mu kursi roda?"Tanya Ai yang penasaran.

"Itu, Bibi dan Paman yang belikan Ai. Ketika kami lewat di kota, kami mampir membelikan obat dan melihat kursi roda." Ucap Ibunya Riu.

"Oh, Paman Terima Kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nak Ai." Jawab Ayahnya Riu.

TBC

 **Sekian dulu ya, terima kasih sudah mampir di FF ku.**

 **Oh ya ini ada saran mampir di FF temanku ya**

 **Natsu Zyy dan mampir di FP Kami Ya**

 **Overbaka**

 **Kaede Culture**

 **Minori Asian Culture**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Aktor dan aktris : Ken, Kilua, Hadest, Ai dan Riu.**

 **(aktor dan aktris di ambil dari chara film dan anime)**

 **Warning: Rate M,bahasa masih kacau, dan banyak typo**

 **Crosover**

 **DLDR**

malam tampak sepi dan damai, kami makan di ruang makan. Kak Ken sudah membaik berkat ramuan alami buatan kakaknya Kak Riu, Paman dan Bibi sedang mengobrol dengan Kak Riu dan Kak Hadest. Kak Kiluan sedang mengasah pedang dan membuat busur panah. Aku sedang sibuk dengan Kakaknya Kak Riu membereskan piring bekas makan.

"Ken, Gimana kesehatanmu apa lukamu sudah membaik?" Tanya Ayahnya Kak Riu.

"Sudah, paman. Berkat Nona cantik berambut putih nan indah itu." Ken membalas pertanyaan dari paman, ia bersenda gurau sambil merayu Aku yang dari tadi murung tanpa jelas.

"Sudahlah Ai, Ken sudah sembuh kok. Jadi jangan cemas, kalau kamu cemas nanti pacarmu atau belahan jiwamu malah sakit karena melihatmu murung." Ucap Kakaknya Kak Riu, dia tau kalau aku sangat cemas karena memikirkan kak ken yang baru sembuh dan ikut makan di ruang makan.

'Hmmmm, apakah hari ini aku biarkan saja mereka berbicara dan besok pagi aku perlu alat bedah yang baru.' Pikir Ai dalam-dalam.

Malam hari di desa, tampak cahaya bulan purnama yang menyinari pemukiman di desa. Awan tampak tak menandakan hari hujan, bintang-bintang berkilau di langit. Aku memandang dari jendela kaca di dapur. Ingin rasanya pergi malam-malam ke taman melihat pemandangan malam yang belum ku lihat. Dari kaca jendela Aku melihat Ken keluar bersama teman-temannya. Aku khawatir belahan jiwaku sakit lagi, tapi aku tidak boleh egois karena ini demi senyum sang kekasih kembali bersinar.

"Kak, aku keluar bersama teman-temanku dan kakakku ya." Ai membuka pintu dapur yang mengarah ke taman.

"Ai, pakai ini dulu kamu juga harus sehat." Kakaknya Kak Riu memakaikanku syal rajutan yang di buat oleh dia sebagai kenangan ku dan dia.

"Makasih kak, aku ke luar dulu."

Gadis nan rupawan itu berlari menuju belahan hatinya, ia menghampiri Hadest,Riu, Kilua dan Ken. Rambutnya tertiup angin malam, matanya bersinar bagaikan berlian yang indah.

"Kak Hadest, Aku ikut." Ucap Ai yang berlari ke arah Hadest dan Ken.

"Ke sini saja, Ai. Kami sedang asyik mengobrol di taman." Ucap Riu yang melambaikan tangannya.

Ai berlari dan memeluk Ken yang di kursi roda. Ia menangis karena khawatir bila Ken terluka siapa lagi yang menemaninya bekerja dan jalan-jalan. Sedangkan Hadest kakaknya keras kepala dan egois bahkan suka membuat masalah.

"Ai, sudahlah jangan nangis. Besok kalau kamu seperti ini misi kita tidak akan berhasil." Tandas Ken yang mengusap air mata.

"Iya Ai, Ken sudah sembuh kan ada kami yang akan membawanya." Ucap Kilua yang meyakinkan Ai bahwa Ken baik-baik saja.

"Dek, wajahmu nanti keriput lo kalau nangis terus. Atau kakak suruh mamah dan ayah menjemputmu." Hadest menyambung perkataan Ken dan Kilua. Ia menyindir Ai supaya kembali menjadi sadist dan semangat.

"Bodo, emang kakak peduli aku terluka atau sakit. Di rumah saja kakak malah asyik main catur bersama ayah." Ai memasang wajah marahnya, ia kesal karena ucapan kakaknya yang tidak sopan.

"Sudah-sudah, Ai serahkan semua ini ke kami. Oh iya, besok pagi sebelum berangkat ke hutan katanya kamu mau pergi beli alat bedah dan benang operasi di apotek." Ucap Riu yang memegang cangkir kopi di taman.

"Iya besok aku ke apotek beli alat bedah dan keperluan untuk kemah di hutan."

"Nah bagaimana kalau Ken menemani kamu, jadi kamu yang membawa kursi rodanya biar Ken duduk di kursi roda. Karena kitakan belum tau jadi atau tidak besok, tergantung cuacanya. Biar nanti kalau cuaca buruk kita pakai kereta kuda." Ucap Riu.

"Baiklah, hari sudah malam ayo kit masuk." Ai mendorong kursi roda ia menemani Ken sambil berbicara.

Ken, hadest, Riu, Kilua dan Ai masuk ke rumah. Mereka kembali ke kamar. Cuma Ai dan Ken yang belum masuk ke kamar

"Ai, memangnya kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Ken serambi memegang tangan Ai.

"Aku mau beli benang jahit sama jarum suntik, dan membeli perlengkapan kemah cewek."

"Oh begitu, temani aku tidur ya."

"Eh tidur berdua, kan kita belum nikah. Nanti Ayah marah lagi sama Ai, Kak ken!"

"Ya udah kamu tidur di sova kamar kak Riu yang Kak ken tempati dan Kak Ken tidur di kasur jadi bereskan." Ucap Ken yang tertawa melihat wajah polos belahan jiwanya.

"Maaf ya Kak, soalnya aku dewi salju jadi kesucianku akan hilang dan kekuatan ku juga kalau tidur bersama Kak Ken."

"Iya tidak apa-apa Ai." Ucap Ken serambi mengecup kening Ai.

"Udah tidur,besok kita pergi pagi-pagi nanti telat."

Ai dan ken masuk kamar Riu, Ken tidur di kasur dan Ai tidur di sova mereka saling memandang dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat malam kak Ken."

"Selamat Malam Ai, semoga mimpi indah,"

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Aktor dan aktris : Ken, Kilua, Hadest, Ai dan Riu.**

 **(aktor dan aktris di ambil dari chara film dan anime)**

 **Warning: Rate M,bahasa masih kacau, dan banyak typo**

 **Crosover**

 **DLDR**

Pagi hari di desa yang sejuk, seorang gadis bermata berlian dan berjubah serba silver serta rambutnya panjang yang terurai lurus menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk adventure, di kamar tidur Ken, Kilua, Hadest dan Riu tertidur. Ken tidur di kamar depan, sedangkan Hadest dan ke dua temannya tidur di kamar atas. Kakak Riu dan orang tuanya Riu sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Haduh,hari ini serba kotor lagi. Tidak bisa mandi, makan yang enak, dan tidur dengan nyenyak." Ucap Ai yang mengepakkan barang-barang Adventure, Ai melamun dengan santainya.

"Ai, sudah belum. Jangan melamun, ayo kemas-kemas." Kakaknya Riu menegur Ai, dia terkejut Ai melamun dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Eh, maaf kak. Hehe, aku lagi bayangkan jika sudah sampai di hutan serba kotor lagi." Ai membereskan barang-barang yang masih berserakan di kamarnya.

"Bangunkan Ken, sudah saatnya pergi berburu dan bertempur." Kakaknya Riu mengambil syal dan pakaian dingin dari lemari pakaiannya.

"Kak,mereka si pemalas udah di bangunkan belum." Ai bermuka kusam dan cemberut. Ia kesal kalau Kak Riu, Hadest, dan Kilua sifatnya pemalas beda dengan Ken yang selalu rajin dan menyemangati Ai.

"Ahahahaha, tenang aku sudah bangunkan dia. Caraku tidak akan gagal, aku ke dapur dulu ya. Oh iya, syal dan baju itu untukmu saja ukurannya sudah tidak muat." Gadis dewasa itu meninggalkan Ai dan Ken, dia menuju ke dapur.

Kamar tampak rapi dan sudah bersih, Ai membangun Ken yang tertidur pulas. Dia tersenyum melihat belahan jiwanya tertidur pulas.

"Ehhhmmm, Ai sudah bangun. Ini jam berapa?." Ken berbalik dan kaget melihat Ai sudah bangun di sampingnya sambil melihat wajah Ken.

"Udah jam 6, tenang saja Kak Ken. Si pemalas sudah di bangunkan dengan kakak cantik." Ucap Ai, dia menyeka tubuh Ken dengan pelan-pelan sambil melepas baju dan kaos dalamnya.

Suasana tampak kaku seketika, ketika Ai menyeka dan mengelap badan Ken yang tampak kakah namun di bagian perut dan dada tampak sebuah luka jait dan sayatan.

"Hei, Ai kenapa kamu tiba-tiba wajahnya kusut?" Tanya Ken yang seketika memeluk Ai, dia tau kalau ai pasti merasa bersalah.

"Ma..maaf, hiks hiks hiks. Kalau saja kak Riu, Kak Kilua dan kak Hadest tidak pemalas. Mungkin kak Ken tidak terluka dan kalau saja aku tidak lemah tau kelemahan musuh mungkin Kak Ken juga tidak kritis dan koma." Ai menangis di pundak Ken, Ken yang melihat Ai sedih mengelus kepala Ai dengan Gantle, dia tau Ai yang akhir-akhir ini mengurus semua perlengkapan sejak di asrama. Orang tua Ai dan Hadest sibuk, dia yang selalu menyemangati Ai tapi keadaan dia sedang proses penyembuhan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ai barang kakak dan kamu sudah di kemaskan, kalau gitu kamu keluar kakak mau ganti pakaian. Bawa baju gantimu ke kamarnya kakak cantik yang kamu bilang." Ken menunjukkan wajah manisnya dan ia senyum supaya Ai tidak murung.

"Baiklah kak, oh iya pakaian sudah ku sediakan di kursi roda. Kalau kakak masih lemas duduk di kursi roda saja." Ai menjawab perkataan Kak Ken, dia pun membalas senyuman Kak Ken.

Sedangkan di ruang makan Kilua, Hadest dan Riu sedang makan pagi. Ai keluar dari kamarnya ia menuju ke ruang makan dan ikut makan dengan kakaknya dan kedua sahabat kakaknya.

"Ai,kenapa mukamu kusut habis dimarahi ayah atau ibu?" Tanya Hadest yang sedang makan, dia sengaja bertanya begitu supaya Ai menampilkan wajah sadisnya seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja Hadest,bahasanya selalu kasar.

"Itu karena kakak yang pemalas, kak Kilua yang selalu menunda-nunda kerjaan dan kak Riu yang selalu tidak mengerti perasaan temannya." Ucap Ai, dia makan dengan wajah kesal dan sangat emosional. Dia memotong daging sapi dengan sadis, seolah dia menunjukkan bahwa dia tak segan akan membunuh ke tiga pemalas dan pembuat onar itu.

"Emang ada yang salah ya dengan ku?" tanya Kilua yang pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Apa lagi aku, akukan selalu was-was dan siaga. Ya ga Hadest, Kilua." Ucap Riu yang menggoda Ai, mereka semua tertawa.

"Kakak diamlah, mau melihat tubuh kalian membeku ya. Kalau tidak mau tolong jangan menggoda hatiku yang lagi gundah." Ai mengeluarkan aura jahatnya dari tubuhnya, ia membuat suasana ruang makan keliatan seperti kutub utara.

"Ai, sudahlah tenangkan dirimu. Kamu jangan penuh emosi nanti energimu habis." Ucap Ken yang seketika datang dengan mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri. "Ai, kamu tenangnya. Sayangku belahan jiwaku yang cantik." Ucap Ken, mengelus pundak Ai.

Seketika suasana tampak normal, emosi Ai sudah mereda. Ai pun membereskan piring-piring dan gelas, ia membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke dapur. Seketika itu tiba-tiba Ai menangis dan kakaknya riu menegur Ai.

"Ai, kamu lebih baik duduk di taman saja. Biar kakak saja yang membereskannya." Ucap Kakaknya Riu sambil menenangkan Ai.

Aipun berhenti menyuci ia memeluk gadis yang tampak dewasa dan cantik itu, ia sambil menangis kencang.

"Sudah Ai, kamu lebih baik keluar mumpung udaranya sejuk dan segar." Ucap seorang Gadis yang berambut panjang dengan kuciran rambutnya yang rapi.

Ai meninggalkan dapur dan kakaknya riu membereskan bekas makanan Riu dan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Hadest duduk melamun dan dia menyesal telah membuat adiknya cemas dan menangis.

"Hadest, sudah biar aku yang menenangkan Ai. Mungkin dia lagi kecapekan, makanya dia marah padamu, Kilua dan Riu." Ucap Ken yang duduk di samping Hadest, seketika itu Ken batuk-batuk. "Uhuk...uhukk..., hah nampaknya tubuhku lemah banget. Aku tidak bisa membuat Ai tersenyum seperti aku dan dia pertama kali kita bertemu." Ken menunduk ke bawah, ia menangis.

"Ken sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja." Ucap Hadest yang mendorong kursi roda Ken.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. sudahlah Hadest, aku mau menenangkan Ai dulu." Ken lagi mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri, ia mau ke dapur mengecek Ai.

"Ken kamu duduk di ruang TV saja istirahat atau baca majalah atau baca koran." Ucap Riu yang mengeluarkan sepatu kebunnya dan menyiapkan jaketnya.

"Ia sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja, kalau kamu sakit lagi Ai bakalan cemas dan nangis." Ucap Kilua yang membawa tas-tas persiapan kemah di hutan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalian lebih baik mengepas barang-barang untuk kemah kan tidak tau kapan mau perginya." Ucap Ken yang sedang mendorong kursi rodanya berjalan ke arah dapur ia duduk di kursi roda sambil mendorong dengan tenaganya.

Ken menuju dapur, ia mencari Ai. Sedangkan yang berada di dapur hanya Kakaknya Riu dan ibunya Riu yang sedang masak dan mencuci bekas makan.

"Oh, nak Ken. Ai sedang di taman. Seiren, kamu antarkan Ken ke taman saja." Ucap Ibunya yang memasak di dapur.

"Ibu sudahlah jangan panggil aku Seiren, panggil aku kakak cantik saja." Ucap Kakaknya Riu yang mendorong kursi roda ken.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kakak cantik. Aneh-aneh saja anak-anak ini." Ucap ibunya Riu yang mengemaskan dapurnya.

Kakaknya Riu dan Ken keluar rumah, ia menuju ke taman. Ken di antarkan oleh kakaknya Riu Ke taman.

"Kak sejak kapan kamu di panggil kakak cantik." Ucap ken.

Hah waktu itu aku adalah Gurunya si Ai mungkin dia sudah lupa, waktu itu juga Ai berusia 5 tahun dan aku berusia 17 tahun. Aku waktu itu kerja sampilan, karena waktu itu aku lulus akademi di umur muda.

Flash Back kakak cantik:

"Ai, kamu kenapa murung sini sama kakak cantik saja." Ucap Kakak Cantik

"Ai, sendiri. Mamah sama papah sibuk. Kakak Ai tidak peduli sama Ai." Ucap Ai yang sedang boneka.

"Panggil kakak, kakak canti saja jika kamu malu-malu." Ucap kakak Cantik yang sedang memangku Ai.

Flash Back Off:

"Terus kenapa kakak sekarang masih di panggil kakak cantik?" Tanya Ken.

Oh, sudah sampai kamu tanyakan saja dengan Ai yah. Ai, kamu temani ken Ya.

Ken dan kakak canti tiba di taman, kakak cantik meninggalkan Ai dan Ken di taman. Ai yang sedang menangis kaget melihat kakak cantik dan ken sudah ada di taman.

"Kak Ken, kenapa kamu di sini. Udaranya dingin pakai syal ku saja." Ucap Ai yang bangun dari kursi taman dan mendorong ken mendekati kursi taman.

"Ah, Aku mencarimu. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum lagi." Ucap Ken yang mencium tangan Ai. "Ai, bisakah kamu ceritakan kenapa kamu bisa ingat dengan Kakak Canti itu." Ucap Ken yang penasaran dengan Ai dan kakaknya Riu.

"Dasar kakak cantik,senangnya begitu." Ucap Ai.

Flash back Ai ketika Ai berusia 12 tahun:

"Teman-teman sekalian kita ke datangan murid baru namanya Ai tanabe dari keluarga Elv dia adalah adiknya Hadest, kenapa Hadest tidak mirip dengan Ai. Ibu kandungnya Ai meninggal dan ayahnya menikah dengan dewi api jadi Hadest saat berusia 8 tahun ibunya menikah dengan ayahnya Ai." Ucap kepala sekolah akademi Hero.

"Sei kamu guru di sini dan kamu juga sudah akrab dulu dengan Ai kan tolong temani Ai." Kepala Sekolah menyerahkan Ai ke Sei.

"Ai, kamu sudah besar sayangku. Dulu waktu ibumu masih kakak cantik dengan ibumu bertemankan. Kamu tau kenapa kakak jadi gurumu dulu, itu karena ibumu bilang kamu murung pas kecil,dan tidak ada yang temani. Pesan mendiang ibumu ketika kamu berusia 4 tahun saat ibumu sakit keras kakak cantik harus menjadi guru pribadimu dan mengawasimu supaya kamu selamat. Nah ternyata benar saat usia 5 tahun pas ayahmu menikah dengan ibu tirimu dan membawa Hadest kamu murung. Makanya kakak berupaya membuat mu sehat dan tersenyum. Sekarang kamu sudah dewasa sudah berusia 12 tahun walau kamu masih anak-anak tapi kamu sudah berpikiran dewasa, sudah mandiri. Dunia ini tidak luas ya, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali sebagai murid dan guru." Ucap Sei memeluk Ai.

"Kak Sei, makasih telah membuatku dewasa dan tabah menghadapi kenyataan." Ucap Ai yang tersenyum manis, dia dengan anggun duduk di kursi barisan tengah.

"Haduh jangan panggil nama Sei, nama Seiran adalah nama yang di berikan sebagai kode organisasi. Panggil kakak cantik ketika waktu kecil saja. Oh iya mungkin saat kamu berusia 16 tahun kaka tidak mengajar lagi, kakak ada tugas tetap sebagai penjaga gerbang. Oh iya bukannya adikku sudah kenal lama degan kakakmu si Hadest, apakah mereka tidak bercerita denganmu kalau Riu sudah kenal lama dengan Hadest saat di akademi militer atau akademi tempur. Kalau belum, saat Hadest dan temannya berpergian kamu ikut saja saat berusia 16 atau 20 lebih ikut misi itu wajib kok. Nah mampir ke desa kakak ya,oke." Ucap Gadis nan cantik rupawan itu.

"Kakak keliatan masih gadis dan cantik, kakak apa belum menikah." Ucap Ai yang mencatat taktik perang.

"Hahahha, kakak belum ingin menikah. Lagian kakak belum ada jodoh." Seiren tertawa terbahak-bahak dia terkejut baru kali ini Ai memperhatikannya.

"Oke-oke kita akan belajar taktik pertahanan dan bertempur." Seiren menulis di papan tulis.

Flash back Off:

"Oh jadi begitu, oh iya Ai katanya kamu mau beli perlengkapan sambil ke puskesmas kan kita sambil jalan-jalan tidak apa-apa." Ken tersenyum sambil mencium Ai.

"Lebih baik aku periksakan kondisi kak Ken, kan puskesmas sudah buka jam 6.35. dan di puskesmas terdapat rumah sakit di sebelahnya puskesmas di sini beda dengan puskesmas di kota kak. Kalau di sini mereka siap siaga, karena ini di desa." Ucap Ai yang mendorong kursi roda Ken dan mengantarkan Ken ke puskesmas.

"Baik-baik belahan jiwaku." Ken pun memuji Ai.

"Ah, Kak Ken buatku jadi malu."

"Iya-Iya." Jawab Ken dengan penuh gombalnya.

TBC

 **#ForKen**

 **#dedicateforYouKen**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Aktor dan aktris : Ken, Kilua, Hadest, Ai dan Riu.

(aktor dan aktris di ambil dari chara film dan anime)

Warning: Rate M,bahasa masih kacau, dan banyak typo

Crosover

DLDR

Pagi ini aku sebenarnya ada keperluan, saat aku mengurus kak ken. Aku mendengar percakapan Kakakku bahwa aku dapat urusan ke langit oleh kakekku. Tugasku sebagai peri salju belum selesai kami harus menurunkan salju di akhir tahun atau bulan ke sebelas. Aku bingung ken apakah baik saja, takdir kayangan emang berat. 'Ken aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengurusmu'. Aku senyum dengan ken supaya dia tidak kecewa atau sedih.

"Ai, kamu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.'' Aku lupa kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran ku.

"Ai, sini aku mau bilang. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku ada kakakmu dan kak kilua serta kak riu." Cuaca sudah dingin teman kayangan ku sudah menyelesaikan misinya tinggal aku saja yang belum. Aku tidak tau mau bicara apa sama dia, ken jika kita tidak beda dunia jika kita emang di takdirkan bersama jangan menahanku untuk membencimu tapi menahanku agar kamu cemburu atau jatuh cinta sama aku.

"Ai, di dunia ini ada perbedaan. takdir ngomong A kita jalani kamu kan di kayangan jadi takdirmu di kayangan." Ken memegang tanganku, tapi hatiku tidak ingin membuat ken sedih. Aku tidak bisa melihat dia selamanya. Aku harus mengurus dokumen langit.

"Ken, aku keluar dulu."

Ai, membuat semua cuaca berubah dingin dia membuat Ken ilang ingatan. 'Kalau kamu sakit aku juga sakit ken, jadi kita harus begini supaya tidak egois.' "Ai, kak hadest, kak riu, kak kilua maafkan atas kesalahan ku tolong jaga kak ken. Aku suka kualat sama kak ken, ahahaha. Dasar bodoh aku, sampai jumpa." Ai merubah dirinya menjadi dewi salju dia akan mendapat hukuman setelah tugasnya, karena berhubungan dengan seorang setengah mortal dan immortal.

"Ai dan Ken sebenarnya takdir mereka cocok. Cuma mereka beda dimensi." Tiba-tiba ibunya Riu datang ke tempat Ken. Dengan memakai kekuatan mortal. "Bibi immortal." Semua kaget kecuali Riu dan Ken yang tertidur pulas. "aku adalah teman ibunya Ai, kami dulu adalah dewi tapi karena hukuman aku di utus ke bumi untuk menikah karena dosa kami. Aku tidak ingin ibunya ai sedih tapi aku juga bingung takdir langit susah."

Cuaca sangat dingin, Ai sudah di langit kembali ke kayangan membuat salju. Ken bangun di jam siang yang dingin sekali. Dia kaget ada apa, kenapa cuaca dingin. Semua bilang ini hari menyambut natal dan di mana para dewi turun dari langit serta seorang sinterklas membagikan kado untuk anak-anaknya. Alarm jam Hadest berbunyi, hadest mendapat vidio call dari Ai.

Voice jam Hadest.

 _Kakak, aku minta maaf. Tugasku selesai aku akan di turunkan ke bumi dan di gunung salju aku akan menjadi gunung untuk hukuman ku. Kakak maafkan aku bila dulu aku benci kakak, karena ibu kakak merebut posisi ku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa memberantas monster. Dewa marah sama aku, karena peri yang lalai._

Suara Ai sudah tidak ada, Ai menutup alarm. Hadest menangis adik tirinya akan mendapat hukuman dari sang pencipta.

"Hadest, kamu kenapa." Ken mendorong kursi roda. Hadest terkejut dia membuat cemas si Ken. Oh iya hari ini keliatannya buka toko obat, di sana ada dokter ternama. Ken kamu harus kuat ya, aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku mati lagi.

"Tentu lah brotherku." Riu dan Kilua sudah siap di luar dengan pakaian serba kerennya sebagai seorang mentalis, mereka menyamar supaya musuh tidak mengintai. Sedangkan di kayangan, Ai melepas gelang dewi salju dan bersiap turun ke bumi. Saat mereka keluar warga desa di demensi paralize melihat pemandangan gunung yang mulai bersalju. Ken melihat pemandangan indah seakan dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

'ken, syukurlah kamu tidak menanyakan adikku. Dan kamu tau bahwa adikku menerima hukuman supaya kamu tidak di hukum. Waktu aku menerima panggilan kalau kamu dan ai menerima hukuman, ai berkata hanya aku saja yang salah bukan Kak Ken tapi diriku karena telah melanggar janji sebagai dewi tidak boleh berhubungan.'

"Ayo, hadest jangan buat ken sedih." Kilua menegur dan membisikan Hadest. Kilua dan Riu mengedipkan matanya supaya Hadest tidak membuat cemas.

Hadest berbisik kepada sahabatnya Kilua dan Riu supaya Ken tidak tau kalau dia menjumpai Ai di gunung. Ia akan melelehkan es dan menanam bunga musim salju. Bunga musim salju kesukaan Ai dan itu pilihan Hadest untuk Ken sebagai hadiah saat mereka lulus tugas sebagai petualangan. Di situ cinta mereka mulai bersemi bagaikan bunga sakura dan bagaikan musim gugur di desa maple. Hadest pergi ke gunung salju, di sana dia bersujut untuk adiknya supaya di hapuskan dosa dan di naikkan jabatannya.

"Adik, aku tau kamu memilih ken. Supaya hubungan Ayahmu dan Ibuku akrab. Hubungan Dewa dan Hubungan Dewi srigala akur." Hadest berbicara kepada Ai yaitu gunung Fuji ai. Adalah Gunung dunia portal di demensi paralis.

"Kaka, aku baik-baik saja. Dulu aku sebenarnya suka sama kakak. Tapi aku tau aku tidak ingin mementingkan diri sendiri. Aku ingin hubungan kayangan dan dunia akur. Ibuku menyuruh Ibunya Kak Riu mencari dewi rubah supaya hubungan langit dan bumi akur." Salju tiba-tiba turun dan menutupi bunga musim dingin di gunung Fuji Ai.

"Ken sudah sehat Ai, berkat kamu dia tidak kepikiran masa lalunya dengan kamu. Ini bunga adalah pilihan aku untuk Ken dan kamu di saat pesta kelulusan ujian. Makanya Ken tau, aku yang ceritakan."

"Aku sudah tau, kalau kamu yang memilih bunga itu. Ken kan orangnya cuek abis mana mungkin dia mengerti kesukaan kekasihnya. Kalau di paksa baru mau."

"Aku pergi dulu Ai, untuk berpetualang. Ken ku tinggal di rumah. Aku, Riu dan Hadest ingin menaikkan level kami ingin membuatmu terbebas dari siksaan. Demi kesembuhan ken demi keceriaan kita." Hadest berjalan ke desa, dia meninggalkan gunung Fuji dan mulai menaburkan benih bunga musim dingin di permukiman.

"Terima kasih kakak, jika hukuman ku berakhir akan ku temui ken dan aku dengan ken akan segera berakhir. Untuk permintaan maafku."

Bulan desemberpun segera di mulai, semua orang di desa menyiapkan bunga untuk hari natal dan membuat taman tampak putih untuk menyambut datangannya sinterklas dan dewi padi muncul di halaman dan memberi hadia.

TBC

 **#maaf jika ada salah tulis dan salah kata, karena kondisi author lagi kurang fit**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aktor dan aktris : Ken, Kilua, Hadest, Ai dan Riu.

(aktor dan aktris di ambil dari chara film dan anime)

Warning: Rate M,bahasa masih kacau, dan banyak typo

Crosover

DLDR

Hari sudah sore, Hadest, Riu dan kilua menyiapkan makanan. Ken sedang memandangi salju ada yang aneh setiap salju dia selalu bersama-sama dengan seorang gadis tapi dia lupa namanya dan wajahnya. Seorang wanita yang berparas cantik mendatangi Ken, dia bertanya kenapa Ken serius melihat salju dan kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam.

"Ken, masuk. Adikku riu dan yang lainnya sedang menunggumu." Putri cantik dari keturunan ningrat immortal atau kakaknya Riu sedang menegur Ken yang melihat salju di halaman rumah riu.

"Apakah kamu dulu pernah punya masa lalu, lalu tiba-tiba masa lalu itu di hapus." Gadis cantik itu menunduk ke tanah. Dia menangis kenapa harus Ken dan Ai yang terkena imbasnya cinta immortal dan mortal. Kenapa tidak bisa cinta mereka abadi. Awan gelap menurunkan salju yang indah, bunga di musim salju bermekaran dan tiba-tiba ken teringat akan kejadian.

Flash back memory yang terahapus:

"Kak Ken, makasih bunganya." Ken mengingat wajah itu dan namanya dengan jelas tapi tiba-tiba ken pusing. Kenapa dia malah hanya bisa mengingat suaranya. Ken masuk nanti kamu sakit lagi walau badanmu sudah mendingan. Salju menutupi jalanan. Malam terlihat dingin. Kilua dan Riu sedang menyalakan api, sedangkan Hadest menyetel lagu natal dan lagu menyalakan lilin. Ken dan kakaknya Riu masuk. Mereka menikmati coklat hangat dan ayam panggang. Setiap malam natal di desa mereka di adakan pesta menyambut salju dan cinterclas. Tiba-tiba ken mulai pusing dan teringat semuanya.

Ingatan ken kembali, muncul ingatan saat Ai dan ken main api di asmara dan Ai sakit karena tidak tahan panas.

"A...Ai?, Hadest, kemana adikmu apakah dia baik-baik saja?." Semua terdiam dan tidak bisa memberi tau karena ini perintah dewa kalau sampai ada yang mengetahui Ai di hukum yang lainnya akan terkena imbas. Cuma Ken yang setengah immortal dan mortal.

Di kamar Hadest dan Ai berbicara lewat kaca penghubung yang diberikan dewa.

"Dek, percuma kamu meyembunyikan tetap saja dia bisa mengingatmu. Masa lalu dia dan kamu saat bulan desember seharusnya kamu menghapusnya saat bulan november lalu kamu lari dan pergi."

"Maaf kak, ini karena aku bego... hix...hixx..." Ai menangis dan gunungnya meleleh dan membeku lagi.

Di saat mereka sedang asyik megobrol tiba-tiba Ken mendengar percakapan mereka. Lalu Ken menarik kerah Hadest.

"Hadest dan semuanya bohongkan kalau Ai baik-baik saja?." Ken menangis dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Adikku yang menghapus semua ingatan, supaya kamu tidak di hukum dan itu juga perintah dewa sebelum dewa memerintahkan menghapus ingatanmu secara permanen lebih baik adikku menghapus ingatanmu tidak permanen jadi biar bisa ingat taun depan saat tiba waktunya." Hadest memberikan surat yang di kirim oleh Ai.

Isi surat Ai untuk Ken:

 _Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tau hukumannya. Seharusnya kita tidak saling mencintai. Seharusnya kita hanya sebatas senior dan junior. Kalau kamu mau melihatku di hukum. Di gunung bersalju di desanya riu itu adalah aku. Aku di hukum menjadi gunung salju._

Riu dan Kilua mengelus pundak Ken, supaya tabah dalam cobaan yang di hadapinya.

"Ken ayo keluar, Hadest kamu bisa membuat suasana hangat kan dengan lagumu." Kilua dan Riu mendorong Ken ke ruang makan. Hadest membawa kecapi dan memakai jubah dewa. Suasana tampak tenang ketika suara kecapi dimainkan oleh Hadest, syair yang dinyanyikan tentang peach blossom. Kesukaannya Ai saat kecil yang belum di ketaui oleh Ken. Sedangkan Kilua dan Riu sudah mengetahui lagu itu saat mereka mengasuh Ai yang berusia 3 tahun.

Hadest memainkan syair, dia memetik kecapi pemberian Ai saat Ai berusia 10 tahun.

HIDUP DI PINGGIR SUNGAI CHI

Aku hidup menyendiri dipinggir sungai Chi  
Tanah di timur ini gundul tidak berbukit  
Matahari bersembunyi dibelakang pohon_pohon murbei  
Sungai mengalir diantara dua desa  
Boca_boca angon pulang ke desanya masing masing  
Anjng_anjing pemburu mengikuti tuannya pulang rumah  
Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang tak punya pekerjaan?  
Melewati waktu dibelakang pintunya yang tertutup

"Sekian dari permainan kecapi ku, ini lagu terakir yang di sukai Ai. Sejak kecil dia di latih bermain kecapi oleh kakeknya dan ayahnya." Hadest menaruh kecapi, Ken tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Bolehkan aku melihatnya, besok tolong antarkan aku ke gunung untuk melihat kekasihku." Ken memegang syalnya Ai, syal itu hadiah Ai untuk Ken saat Ken ulang tahun. Salju lebat sekali, sampai-sampai badai salju di desa yang asri. Orang-orang keluar rumah, dan menyuruh Hadest, Kilua dan Riu mengecek gunung salju.

"Aku dapat kabar gunung salju di serang monster, Ai melawan monster sendirian. Kakak bawa Ken masuk biar aku dan Riu melawan monster. Kilua kamu bawa perlengkapan perangkan. Cepat ikuti aku kalian berdua." Hadest memakai baju besinya, sedangkan Kilua dan Riu sedang mengeluarkan kuda.

Ken tiba-tiba menarik baju Hadest. "Aku ikut, aku ingin menjaga Ai." Ken berusaha mendorong kursi rodanya. Biar kakak yang membawa Ken, kalian bertiga naik kuda.

"Ken kamu tau tidak, ibu kakak bilang Ai dulu sudah di pilih menjadi dewi salju. Dia tidak boleh ternodai dengan setengah immortal. Itu ketentuan dewa makanya dia mendapat hukuman dan menghapus ingatanmu. Dia menghapus ingatanmu supaya kamu tidak di hukum juga." Ken memakai syal dari Ai, dia menangis sepanjang jalan.

"Nah, kita liat dari rumah teman kakak saja." Kakaknya Riu mengetuk pintu rumah yang berhiaskan simbol peri bunga.

"Masuklah Reis, sudah lama tidak ketemu." Ken terkejut mendengar nama reis.

"Kak sejak kapan kakak di panggil nama Reiz.?" Ken menyimpangkan tangannya ke lututnya dan menggenggam syal Ai.

"Oh itu nama yang di berikan oleh Ai pas kami satu team, team woman dalam menebar kebaikan. Di saat Ai usianya 15 tahun dia di pilih sebagai dewi salju dan kami peri bunga dan hewan bertugas menerbarkan kebaikan." Kata Temannya Kakaknya Riu.

"Aku dengar adik asramaku terkena hukuman ya, aku padahal sangat menyayanginya semenjak ibunya meninggal." Teman Kakaknya Riu mengeluh kenapa hidup begitu sulit.

"Sei sudah, pacarnya ada di sini." Kakaknya Riu mendorong Ken ke rumah temannya.

"Aku punya ide, aku akan buat burung dan tikus membantuku." Kak Reis menolong teamnya Riu untuk menolong musuh. Reis mengeluarkan suara merdunya dari seruling untuk mengundang tikus dan burung.

Burung dan tikus semua membuat senjata dari tanaman dan buaha-buahan untuk melawan monster yang menyerang Gunung salju. Kak Reis sedang mengasah pedangnya, sedangkan Sei sedang membuat busur panah dan anak panah untuk memanah monster. Hawa di luar tampak dingin, jalanan di tutupi salju dan matahari tidak bersinar. Kak Reis mendapat kabar dari Hadest, monster sudah menjauhi Gunung salju. Ken sedang tidur di kamar tamu sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Untung Ken, sudah tidur kalau tidak dia pasti ingin keluar dan memohonku untuk mengantarkannya ke Gunung. Syukurlah Hadest, Riu dan Kilua sudah berhasil mengalahkan monster. Semenjak bulan desember malam terasa lama sekali bahkan cuaca sungguh dingin."

"Aku tidur duluan ya, capek banget. Tadi pagi dan siang membuat senjata untuk perang."

"Oke, Sei. Good Night." Reis dan Sei tidur di ruang keluarga mereka tidur di dekat perapian. Cuaca dimalam hari seperti cuaca di kutub utara dan selatan yang begitu dingin. Kilua, Hadest dan Riu mereka kemah di pegunungan. Lampu hias natal berkelap-kelip menghiasi rumah warga.

#TBC

#maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan author baru latihan dan belajar


End file.
